


I  like the skin stretched over your bones

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, First Time, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Oral Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Sex, Skin, Slash, Tattoos, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Touching, caressing, rim jobs, skin fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard lusting after the little bit of skin Frank likes to let peek out of his shirts teasingly. It might make him lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I  like the skin stretched over your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way and Frank Iero are not mine I do not know the or own them. They belong to themselves. This is a work of fiction it is not real I made it up.

I am pretty sure Frank wears his clothes just little too tight and his shirt just a little to small on purpose. It's always riding up exposing the skin just at his waist belly. It shows the tats he has around his waist. Sometimes I find myself staring even where it rides up letting his back or sides peek out. I am sure every one thinks it's for fans sake but I know it has to be just to drive me insane.  
I have watched him do it over the years but I have never spoke to any one about it. I find my mouth watering when that skin peeks out while he's lying down on the stage. Wanting to lick it as he leans over just a little to far to sign an autograph. I thought I might actually jump him before the black parade was over but I managed not to. I find that there is more contact between us now during project revolution. I can't help myself and I do it to distract myself but I do not know how much more that I can take.  
It is after a show and it's just getting dark and it is way too hot. I have thrown myself down onto the bus sofa in the lounge; pouting. I think he is trying to make me lose my mind. There he is leaning in to the fridge to get a beer, standing just across from me. His shirt rides up in the back revealing his ink to me. My eyes fall on the bare skin there peeking out at me. Something in me finally snaps and before I know what I am doing I have crossed the room.  
I fall to my knees behind him grabbing at his hips to keep him there. I flick out my tongue and start lapping at the exposed skin on his back.  
Gee, what are you doing? He says startled.  
I can't take it anymore, Frank, you are making me insane, I mumble against his sweaty skin. I lap at the saltiness on his back. Turn around I want to lick your belly, I mumble into his back.  
He turns to face me, finding me still on my knees as he sucks in a sharp breath. I just dive in lapping at the pudge spilling over the top of his tight jeans. I trace his tats with my tongue as I hold on to his ass as if my life depended upon it. I lap at his belly button and fuck it with my tongue.  
Oh, fuck, Gee, He mumbles fisting his hands in my hair.  
I rub my cheek against the exposed skin; it's so soft. I snap out my trance like state when he tugs hard on my hair groaning. Oh, sorry, I mumble realizing he's hard as his crotch presses up against my cheek. I suddenly wonder what more of his skin I would like to taste. I feel hungry with the desire to taste even more of him. I want to devour ever inch of his tated skin. Want to taste you, so, badly, I mumble again.  
He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. I think we need to find some where more private, he tells me breathlessly. He grabs my hand, tugging me towards the bunks. He practically was pushing me into his bottom bunk where he sleeps. As soon as we were both in, I pulled the divider closed and I turned on him pressing him down tugging almost violently at his clothes. I so was intent on getting him out of them that I bumped my head. Ow, I growled, frustrated with the lack of room in the bunk.  
I finally managed to rid him of ever piece of his clothing and I am faced with his entire body nude in front of me. I feel overwhelmed with all the skin before me. I don't even know where to start as I rake my eyes over him.  
He laughs lightly at me reaching up to touch my arm. Gee, are you going to sit there over me looking at me like I'm a piece off chocolate cake or are you going to do something.  
I shake my head to pull myself together and I look at him through lust filled eyes. I run my fingers all over his chest and tummy. I lean in nipping at the scorpion on his neck. Want to devour you. I mumble against his neck.  
He trembles. I have never even touched him before offstage; not like this. My head is spinning and I barely know what to do. I move from his neck to lap the salty sweat from his chest, stopping to nibble on a nipple. I think I am glad that he didn't shower. He's sexy as fuck all sweaty, body sticky with heat from the show and from what I am doing. His skin is flushed and it is beautiful. I nibble and lap at ever inch of skin on his chest and tummy ignoring his hard dick leaking against me. It is to hot in this closed up area like this and I almost can't breathe. I am dizzy with the scent of him. To much, I mumble tugging my shirt off throwing it somewhere unknown. I never took my clothes off in front him like this. I mean he's seen me in a dressing room briefly or changing quickly on the bus but I have never gone out my way to let him see me very well. I hate my body even after I lost weight and toned up. I still felt ugly. I didn't let it show on stage or in public. Offstage, however, I was a different person. I was awkward and uncomfortable with my body. Shy with someone I liked.  
It was different with Frank from the moment I had laid me eyes on him; something electric went on between us. I had never gave in to it until now. Even with Frank like this I am still so exposed and I feel almost uncomfortable. I almost wanted to fold my arms over me so he can't look at me. If I didn't have such a desperate need to have my hands on him I would've tried to cover up. Fuck that, my brain screams. Touch him. Look at him laid out for you and offering himself to you. Don't be stupid. Shut up, brain. I silently berate it.  
I caress him with feather light touches on his tats around his waist. Fuck, you are so beautiful, Frank, I whisper.  
Gee, he moans but doesn't say anything else.  
I move down to nuzzle and lap at his thighs. I can smell his musky sent and I breathe in it deeply. I rub my nose in the soft curls around the base of his cock. His hips jerk slightly but he stills himself. I push his legs up and apart to allow me better access to him. I lean down lapping at his skin just behind his balls causing him to squirm.  
Gee, fuck your killing me, he cries out. I ease his ass cheeks apart baring his tight hole to my prying eyes. It winks at me when I blow on it stimulating it. Fuck, Gee, Frank groans.  
I wonder if he has ever been fucked by another man. We have never even talked about it before. I look up and meet his eyes. Have you, I ask flicking my eyes down to his hole. you know every been with another man?  
He laughed at the fact that I sounded so much like a little kid when I asked. No, Gee, I have not. I was kind of waiting for you to be my first, he admitted.  
I swallow hard but I don't talk anymore. I push his legs as far apart as I can in this confined bunk trying to get the best access to his hole. Then I press my face between the ass cheeks that I am holding apart. He jerks slightly as my tongue swipes over his hole the first time. I mumble against his hole, been dying to eat you out for so long.  
He groans loudly above me and I lap at his pucker coaxing it open with my tongue. Then I force it inside of his body. I start fucking him with my tongue trying to get it as deep as I can inside of his hole. His hands are fisting in my hair holding it so tightly that my scalp hurts.  
Oh, fuck, Gee, please, he pleads in need. He doesn't finish his sentence just chokes on a moan.  
I pull my tongue out him and lapped my way up his inner thigh to his balls. I take one into my mouth suckling it and rolling the other one in my hand. Then I switch doing the same to the other. I lick a strip right up to the head of his beautiful cock.  
Such a perfect cock, I mumble, swiping my tongue through the precum on the tip. He whimpers this time pleading again. I dip my tongue in the slit just to taste more of him. His fingers twist tight in my hair. I whisper against the thatch of hair between his legs, need lube if you want me to fuck you.  
His body trembles almost violently as he fumbles above his head before pressing a tube into my hand. Here, he mumbles, use this.  
I hold it up to see what he has handed me. It was a bottle of cherry flavored lube. I make a mental note to use this proper later, not right now, I need him too much. I pop it open, pouring it in my hand and massaging it onto my fingers. I press a finger against his tight virgin hole.  
Frank, are you, I falter for a moment looking away, he touches my arm drawing my attention back to him.  
Gee, I am sure. I have wanted this since the day we meet.  
I nod biting my lip and let my eyes wander over him once more. So fucking beautiful, I tell him.  
I push my finger in him and it gives a little resistance at first but then gives in letting my finger sink into his warm hole. I stroke it in and out him as gently as I can. He shifts uncomfortably.  
It burns a little, he tells me.  
I use my other hand to stroke his inner thigh. When he relaxes into it I add a second finger, working him open as he stiffens for a moment but lets me scissor my fingers to stretch him. By they time I add my third finger he has forced himself to relax so that it's more of a dull ache as I work them in and out his tight little hole. I slide them out when I think he's ready and I pour some more of the lube on my dick, stroking it until it's coated with the liquid.  
He looks down at my cock, staring his eyes wide with wonder. So, big, he mumbles.  
I nudge his hole open with the head pressing in as gentle as I can. It takes a moment but then it goes in. I press in slowly, filling him and stretching him around my invading member. He feels every inch of me as I fully enter him. He grabs my shoulders, digging his fingers in roughly.  
Hurts, he says his eyes watering.  
Shh, I whisper to him softly and stroking his hair, it'll stop hurting in a minute or if you want I will stop.  
No, he almost screamed as he grabbed to get his hand on my hips so that I couldn't pull away.  
Someone is eager, I tease.  
Gee, he says glaring at me, it really hurts.  
I know, baby, I promise I'll make you feel good. I finally feel my balls pressed up tight against his ass. See, I am all the way in now.  
He lies very still with me fully embedded inside of him. I do not move, staying as still as I can with his tight heat around me. Once he has had time to adjust I start moving. I move in and out of him with slow deliberate strokes. I move my hips until I hit his prostate and he jerks up so hard he makes me hit my head again.  
Stupid fucking bunks, I grumble, rubbing my head again.  
Sorry ,Gee. I'm sorry, he pants. He reaches down grabbing at my ass trying to get me to move more. Not enough, he says, need you.  
I start speeding up until I am pounding into him relentlessly. He is moaning loudly now underneath me. So fucking hot and tight that I might explode. So fucking good.  
He slides his hand between our bodies to grab at his cock but I won't let him. He almost sobs, please I need to cum.  
I want you to cum from me fucking you, I tell him.  
He bites his lip and agrees.  
Right now I think he'd agree to anything I say. I move my hips so that I hit his prostrate with ever inward stroke. I pound into him until he stiffens beneath me. I feel his cum between us as I slide against him. His hole tightening around my probing cock sends me crashing over the edge. I pump into him as I cum until I am completely spent. I let my cock slide out of him. Some of my cum leaks out of him down his ass.  
I lean in until I am just a breath away from his lips and say, so fucking perfect, before I devour his mouth passionately. When I need to breath I pull away. I love you, I mumble so quietly it's barely real. I almost hope he has not heard me. Then his hand catches mine holding it tight. Gerard, I have always loved you and will always, Frank whispers to me. I am happy you were my first as well because I wouldn't want to live any other way then with you, Gerard. I don't ever want to have to imagine my life without you, he says tears filling his eyes.  
I lay myself down along his body, pulling him as close as I can get him. I will stay with you like this forever, Frankie, I promise. Then I curl myself tightly around him, holding him as tight as I can and hoping it'll make him understand how much I want this. I meet his eyes and whisper, I mean this forever.


End file.
